Netgame no Kanojo
by Shidu
Summary: There are things you can find in an online game. Our protagonist will soon understand that even in a virtual world the misfortunes will be present in his life. One-shot, maybe...


**Level 001 - And you thought a stalker would be a girl in an online game?**

* * *

Have you ever felt that you are being watched?

I mean that feeling that something or someone is watching every step you take. The eyes that cling to your movements, every action, and every move you make, it's as if someone is watching you.

That feeling had not disappeared for two weeks.

Since I went to the guild square, it's as if something had clung to me. Anyway, just like yesterday I tried to pretend that there was no strange thing. Right, let me tell you this is a game in case you did not notice it. I can say with joy that I am grateful to have been born into a world like this.

The technology has reached its maximum development. VR, virtual reality, this world, another world.

I can say that here it feels all so real, my hands, my legs, my skin, every sensation is so real. Even the apple I hold now feels so real, a simple bite of it will make you think it's real. It is strange how the senses can be deceived.

It is so unreal and fascinating.

As I walk I look at different shops in the square.

This game by the way, is called 'Legendary Age' a rather cliché name for me, but it is not the point to discuss the name of a game. The truth is that it is a game quite fun, easy to play although it requires hours and hours of play, but for a NEET like me there is no problem. Like every game there are different classes that can be learned according to your level and rank.

"That feeling again."

I said to myself.

I didn't know what it was, but I knew there was something there, watching me again.

This chill ran through my body.

"Well, nothing happens, you'd better get something to eat."

That's what I did, but all the time all this dark feeling did not leave me.

That came even closer.

It is time to confront it.

I'm tired of this I've had this ominous feeling for weeks. I paid for what I ate, and went to the place where I rested. I moved away from the crowd of players coming and going.

I chose an alley on purpose and that is where my plan was activated.

W-what's going on here?

She was a beautiful, well-endowed girl right in front of me. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue. But the most impressive were her huge breasts.

I tried hard not to see her breasts.

"Y-you, you're the guy I've been looking for."

She began her voice quite sweet and childlike.

"Who you are?"

"You don't remember me?"

She looked a bit disheartened as she gave me an intense look. That gaze was so powerful that I stepped back for no reason.

For some reason I had ... fear?

No, it's just my imagination, I must be tired. Since I don't usually play with other people there was no way to forget a girl like her. Even if I tried to remember her, nothing comes to mind.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"I see."

She said almost in a whisper, her eyes became rare. It's as if a beast is watching its next victim.

Oi, what's going on here?

"I'm sorry, I have things to do and you're probably confusing me with someone else."

I cannot bear those constant and disturbing eyes.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I do not like girls, but because of my usual bad luck, things tend to get so twisted.

My bad luck is the reason I prefer to play games.

That way, no one will ever get hurt.

"That's because you've been playing with other girls."

"W-what are you talking about? Err, what was your name?"

The girl in front of me looked at me rather creepy.

I know there are people of all types in online games, but this girl is pretty dangerous.

All my senses scream at me to run.

But there's no way I'm going to do that, I'm not a coward.

"The other day you were playing with that blonde girl and the other day you were with that little girl, what happens to you? Are you cheating me? Did not you like me anymore?"

She approached me and began to say other things that were meaningless.

"Oi, Oi, I don't know what you're talking about and I was just helping those girls with a rather difficult quest and I don't even know who you are!"

She looked at me with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

She was shaking a little.

What am I supposed to do?

I'm not good at dealing with women and it always ends badly for me!

"Why don't we start by saying our names? Yes, that's the best way to meet someone, isn't it?"

Obviously I'm not using my real name, there's no way someone uses their real name to identify themselves in an online RPG.

"Dragon Killer is your nickname. I know that you don't get too close to people. I know you play about six hours a day. You always go to the same dungeons, but you reject any group. You're level 92 and you don't belong to any guild. I also know-"

"Wait, wait a minute!"

This girl is creepy!

"A-Ako, is your name, right? Can I ask how you know those things?"

I know I'll regret asking that, but I did it anyway.

"That's because ... I've been watching you ..."

Ako said quietly, but I could clearly hear that statement.

"I see… hahaha."

I don't know what kind of expression to put.

I know the person on the other side of that avatar is a man. That's right, over 90 percent of players with a woman's avatar are men. She may look like a beautiful girl, but no one can know who is behind that beautiful appearance.

Just as happened to that idiot.

Tsuchimikado fell in the typical trap and a player cheated him

That's why I cannot trust that kind of player.

Kamijou Touma will not fall into such obvious traps!

"I'm flattered that you say that, but I'm not that strong."

Even though I spend more than half of my time playing late into the night. If this player is someone who wants items or some kind of help and who thinks that using a cute avatar will work with me is wrong.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Here it goes, in the worst case I will use a stone of teleportation and flee from here. After that I can simply block her.

My plan is flawless.

The following words are something that cannot be taken lightly.

I never thought that the beginning of my youth would come after that statement.

Things can go wrong sometimes both.

"W-well, I was wondering if ... y-you ... want ... please marry me!"

"Eh!?"

That's how the statement left me speechless.

The only thing I could do is disconnect myself as quickly as possible. In the end I could only see the confused expression of the girl.

I just hope I never see her again.

The best thing is to change my name and even the avatar.

Y-yes, I will do that!

The alarm was ringing close to me, well, it's late and tomorrow I have classes.

That is how my complicated comedy with a stalker had begun without knowing it.


End file.
